


Sad? Me too

by pica



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Interviews, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pica/pseuds/pica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Who's the girl in the relationship?" ci hanno chiesto.</i><br/>Sono scoppiato a ridere - di gusto -, "Straight to the point!", gli ho detto. Lui sembrava imbarazzato.
  <br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sad? Me too

**Author's Note:**

> Si consiglia la visione di questa (http://www.mtv.com/videos/movies/467106/whos-the-girl-in-the-relationship-8212-robert-downey-jr-or-jude-law.jhtml#id=1628726) intervista prima della lettura.

 

"Who's the girl in the relationship?" ci hanno chiesto.  
Sono scoppiato a ridere -  _di gusto_  -, "Straight to the point!", gli ho detto.  
Lui sembrava imbarazzato.

  
_( La sua mano si posa leggerissima sul mio ventre, sollevo gli occhi e mi sorride. **Carezza**. )_

Io ridevo, e lui "That's labelling us."  
Forse aveva ragione. Forse dovrei ascoltare quello che cerca di farmi capire, ogni tanto.

  
_( La sua mano trova conforto nella mia, il mio respiro, allo stesso modo, gli scalda il collo ed il cuore._  
 _Il sorriso che gli illumina gli occhi sparisce contro il mio palmo. **Bacia**. )_

  
"That's labelling us, who's the top, who's the bottom."  
Se solo avessero saputo che non si trattava di uno scherzo. _Io_  l'ho preso come uno scherzo.  
Ora fa più male di quanto dovrebbe.

_( Le sue labbra mi accarezzano il mento, incurvate da un sorriso che continua a disegnarmi dichiarazioni d'amore taciute sulla pelle. **Respira su di me**. )_

  
"Robert?"  
Mi guarda. Ha occhi grandi. Chissà come non riesco a sorridergli.  
"Ti piace che ci facciano domande del genere?"  
Probabilmente non ricorda.  
E' stanco. Nonostante tutto tiene la fronte sollevata e non smette di guardarmi, con una guancia adagiata sul mio petto.  
Stringo le braccia attorno alle sue spalle, si rannicchia contro di me.  
"Sei triste?" chiede al mio torace, rivolgendosi direttamente al mio cuore.  
"Un po'."  
"Allora anche io."  
Sulla sua guancia, il mio battito corre veloce.  
 _Who's the girl in the relationship?_  
"Ti amo, Jude." chiude gli occhi.  
A volte sono davvero stupido. A volte mi fai sentire davvero così.  
 _Ti amo._  
Chiudo gli occhi.


End file.
